ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Color of Monkey
Color of Monkey is the sixty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Undertown, Ben is seen eating an ice cream-like product and Rook is concerned about Ben and the other Undertown citizens eating Tiffin as it is banned in 15 systems. Ben assures Rook that it's Tiffin-flavored as it isn't really Tiffin. Rook is convinced and decides to buy one himself and likes the taste of it. However, two Lewodans are seen asking if anyone has seen their baby. Suddenly, Liam and Suemungousaur are seen messing with a citizen but they play innocent once Ben and Rook walk by. However, Ben spots Liam and Suemungousaur mugging a citizen and they all prepare to fight. Ben transforms into Buzzshock and starts to stun Suemungousaur. Rook goes after Liam and the two clash evenly while Buzzshock continues to fight Suemungousaur. Suemungousaur knocks Buzzshock into a sign but it powers him up and he collides into Liam. Suemungousaur attacks Rook but, suddenly, two Techadon Robots appear from a truck and contain Liam and Suemungousaur. Argit appears from the truck telling them to stand down. Buzzshock turns back into Ben and Argit compliments Ben for his good work. Argit tells Liam and Suemungousaur that the establishment is under the protection of "Argitstix" and tells them to surrender. A commercial is shown about Argit talking about his new "Argitstix Security" program which involves transporting goods under tight security. This commerical was being viewed by Ben and Rook at Plumber HQ and Ben finds the commerical to be funny and wants to watch it again. Max appears saying Ben has already watched it 10 times but Ben still finds it funny as he isn't fooled by Argit. Max also believes that Argit isn't up to any good but, suddenly, a Techadon Robot appears with a delivery for Blukic and Driba. Blukic and Driba sign for the package and tell Ben, Rook, and Max that they have been using Argitstix for weeks. Max and Ben aren't still convinced and Ben wants to go check out what Argitstix really is. Back in Undertown, Ben and Rook arrive at Argitstix Security Inc. In the Proto-TRUK. Rook askes Ben what are they looking for and Ben replies "anything unusual". Simian can be seen near a truck and both Ben and Rook are suspicious about Simian being there. Simian puts something in the truck and Ben suddenly appears asking what Simian is doing. Simian reveals he works at Argitstix as the head of security. Ben is even more concerned about that but Simian assures him that he isn't doing anything wrong. Argit appears saying it's true but Ben isn't convinced. Rook questions Argit's company being legit as he hired an ex-convent like Simian but Argit says he was the only one that answered the want ad. Ben allows Argit to continue running his company only to see if he will do anything bad in the future. Elsewhere, Tummyhead and another alien are seen being kicked out of the Black Hole and it was revealed to be by Rojo who was telling them not to mess with her food. Rojo gets a call from someone and demands payment for task before firing off a blast that gets the attention of Ben and Rook. Argit is concerned as his trucks are going in that direction and orders Simian to help out. Ben and Rook decide to follow them. Rojo spots a truck coming her way and prepares to blast it but the Proto-TRUK gets in the way. Ben remembers Rojo but Rojo ignores Ben and Rook and chases after the truck with her hoverbike. Rook latches onto it using his Proto-Tool but Rojo continues to drive forward taking Rook with her. Argit tells Ben to help out Rook but Ben tells Argit to calm down and he transforms into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike jumps off and Simian tells Argit that the Techadon Robots will handle it. Rook gets onto Rojo's hoverbike and tells her to pull over. Rojo knocks Rook off but Rook blasts at her hoverbike causing it to knock into the truck. Frankenstrike arrives and a Techadon Robot emerges from the truck preparing to attack Frankenstrike thinking he is trying to steal something from the truck. Frankenstrike then attacks the Techadon Robot yelling out "Strike one, strike two, strike three". However, the Techadon Robot heals itself and Frankenstrike turns back into Ben. The Techadon Robot prepares to blast Ben and Ben says that he is out. Argit appears telling the Techadon Robot not to blast Ben and Ben thanks Argit for saving him. Rojo fires a blast at the Techadon Robot and Ben tries to turn into Humungousaur but the Omnitrix isn't working. Rojo fires another blast aimed at the truck and it causes Ben to get sent flying. Rojo tries to find something in the truck but it isn't there. Rojo notices Simian but then angrily walks off and leaves on her hoverbike. Ben apologizes to Argit and Rook notices that Rojo is leaving empty handed. Argit thanks Ben and Rook for their help and Simian thanks them as well. Argit and Simian offer them a deal but Ben walks off. Later, Ben and Rook are eating Tiffin-flavored ice cream again and Ben says that Mr. Smoothy should make Tiffin-flavored smoothie. Rook is curious that there wasn't anything in the security truck and that Argit was making a big deal about keeping it safe. Ben wonders that as well saying Argit and Simian left the truck empty on purpose. Ben says that they should get one step ahead of them but gets brain freeze from the ice cream. Back at Argitstix Inc., Argit notices Simian acting strange. Simian says he is perplexed as there was something important that supposed to be in the truck. Argit opens up a Techadon Robot and takes out a grey box as it is very important. Argit tells Simian he doesn't remember asking him to transport the object and Simian thought he could do so being second-in-command. Argit threatens Simian saying he should transport that item under his command. Argit then intrusts the item to Simian and tells him not to mess around. Later, Simian takes the Techadon Robot down an alley and delivers it to Rojo. Simian tells Rojo to rough him up to make it look like a mugging and Rojo gladly does so by punching him in the chest. Argit has witnessed Simian's betrayal from high above and Argit contacts the Plumbers about the crime. Before Rojo could pry open the Techadon Robot, Ben and Rook arrive telling her to stand down. However, Rojo takes the grey box and drives off in her hoverbike saying she has what she came after. The alleyway is too narrow for the Proto-TRUK to go through so Ben and Rook take off after Rojo on the Tenn-Speed. Rojo starts to go into town and Ben and Rook follow behind. Rojo blasts at some food stands attempting to slow Ben and Rook down but is unsuccessful. Rook attempts to grab the box but Rojo knocks the Tenn-Speed away and she takes off into a sewage pipe by flying through it. Rook says that maybe the Proto-TRUK is needed after all but Ben says Rojo isn't the only one who can fly. Ben hopes to get Stinkfly (or even Jetray), but gets Upgrade instead. Rook says that both Upgrade nor the Tenn-Speed can fly but Upgrade upgrades the Tenn-Speed with flying capabilities and follows after Rojo. Rojo ends up in Bellwood and Upgrade and Rook close in on her. Upgrade fires blasts at Rojo but Rojo continues to drive off into the streets. Rojo catches Rook's Proto-Tool rope and latches it onto a truck which she blasts it causing Upgrade and Rook to crash onto the groud. Rojo then blasts the truck causing it to explode but Upgrade and Rook make it out and Rook tells Upgrade to go at "ramming speed." Upgrade is against this idea but Rook tells him to do it anyway which he does. Rojo starts to speed back at them and they all collide into each other. Upgrade, Rook, and Rojo are sent flying in the front of Mr. Smoothy and Upgrade turns back into Ben. Ben heads over to the compartment that contains the grey box and Argit appears in a security truck telling Ben to give him the box. However, Rojo still wants it and starts to blast at Ben who hides behind his Tenn-Speed for cover. Ben hands over the grey box and Rojo gladly takes it. However, Max and the Plumbers arrive and place her under arrest. Simian attempts to escape but is stopped by the Plumbers and Max tells him that Simian is under arrest for illegal smuggling. Argit and Simian speak in secret with Argit admitting that he set Simian up only because the latter tried to con him. Simian threatens to tell the Plumbers what Argit did but Argit knocks out Simian with one of his quills. Ben takes back the grey box and gives it to Argit. Ben and Rook drink some Tiffin-flavored smoothies and Ben asks Argit what's in the grey box. However, Argit says it's confidential but Ben respects that and walks off. Later, in Undertown, Argit is seen taking the grey box to Jarett and Argit says it was hard to get his hands on. However, when Jarett opens it, it contains an empty can and Argit remembers that Ben must have switched the Tiffin in the box. Argit tells Ben "well played" and has his Techadon Robots attack Jarett who fights back. Ben and Rook walk over to the Lewodan couple and the box is revealed to contain their baby. The Lewodan mother thanks Ben. Major Events * Jarett and Rojo make their'' Omniverse'' debuts. *Argit created his own security company called "Argitstix". Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Plumbers **Max Tennyson **Blukic **Driba **Morty (cameo) **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Magister Patelliday (cameo) *L-N (cameo) *N-D (cameo) *ML-E's Mother (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Purple-Worst (cameo) *Psyphon's Minion (cameo) *Thunderpig (cameo) *Tummyhead (cameo) *Tentacle Vendor (cameo) *Medic (cameo) Villains *Rojo (first re-appearance) * Simian *Argit *Techadon Robots * Liam * Suemungousaur *Jarett (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Buzzshock *Frankenstrike *Upgrade (accidental transformation; intended alien was Stinkfly/Jetray) Quotes Allusions *The episode title plays on the 1986 drama film, The Color of Money. *Rojo's bike bears a strong resemblance to Lobo's from DC comics. Errors Trivia *This episode was previously named Argit and Simia. * It is revealed that Tiffins are illegal to eat in 15 systems. However, both the real and artificial flavor are in high demand on Earth. * Argit's Techadons are capable of speech. As this is the first time Techadons have spoken, it is unknown whether they are all capable of speech, or if Argit modified them. * The scene in which Argit gets set up during his trade with Jarett is very similar to the scene where Simian gets tricked during his deal with the Highbreed in ''Birds of a Feather''. The reaction Argit gets from Jarett is also similar to how the Highbreed reacted when he found out he was cheated. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim